custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Plasma Launcher
The Plasma Launcher, is a compact long-range weapon developed by the Vortixx on Xia. History The schematics for the Plasma Launcher were originally conceived by a member of the Nynrah Ghosts shortly after the Great Cataclysm. After adding several additional features to the original design, the Matoran traveled to Xia to have the weapon manufactured and tested. The device was a huge success during it's performance, to the point where several Vortixx weapons designers grew jealous of the Matoran out of fear that beings who purchased Xian goods would turn to the Nynrah Ghosts for weapons manufacturing instead. Because of this, the Vortixx commissioned a Dark Hunter to kill the Nynrah Ghost before he could inform his fellow crafters of the success of the launcher. After the Matoran was eliminated, the Dark Hunter delivered the launcher's blueprints to the Vortixx, who claimed credit for it's creation, and commissioned the launcher to be mass produced. Though originally highly expensive, due to the effort required to make a single model, the hiring of several weapons specialists solved the matter by making tool more accurate, powerful, and easy to manufactured. It swiftly became a hit amongst organizations such as the Dark Hunters, though when the launcher was accidentally utilized to kill a Makuta, the Brotherhood of Makuta issued the destruction of the weapon's blueprints, and production came to an abrupt halt. Unknown to the Makuta, a few models managed to survive, and they were auctioned off to other species and factions at radical prices. One the buyers, a Matoran merchant, began reproducing the launcher on his home island, though lacked the proper weapon-making skills, resulting in his launchers becoming obsolete and faulty, and they were subsequently discarded. The trader who sold these models was later seen considering using a rare energy-draining crystal as a power source to create more powerful supplies of molten plasma, though his actions were noted and briefly monitored by the Order of Mata Nui as a result. Another model was sold by the Vortixx to the Zeverek bounty hunter Skorr, who now uses it as one of his primary weapons after he customized it personally for his particular use. Function The Plasma Launcher was created from fairly advanced technology, which is reflected in it's efficiency. The Plasma Launcher is powered by a crystal that produces molten magma, rare in most parts of the universe, though common in the underground mining tunnels of the Tren Krom Peninsula. The launcher has two to modes, one which allows it to focus molten plasma in a thin beam of Liquid Protodermis over long distances with devastating accuracy, and another which allows it launch large bursts of magma over short distances, though these blasts tend to be less accurate. Due to the strength and intensity of the plasma, it has become an effective weapon against Makuta. Initially, the launcher was prone to overheat in the early stages of production due to the amounts of energy required to use it, however, following the launcher's upgrade, several fans were added to the device in order to reduce the amount of time required to cool the weapon. This was one of many features added to the launcher, one of which included laser scopes for better accuracy. The shell of the launcher is forged from solidified Molten Protodermis, and the thickness of the weapon makes it extremely durable. Despite this, however, it surprisingly light. Example Usage Skorr used his Plasma Launcher to fire a blast of magma at Flardrek that sent him reeling into a small shack in Journeys of Darkness. Category:Objects Category:Tools Category:Weapons